Campus Crush
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: Rin's starting a new year at Crypton University - a school built out for singers like her. What about the boys on campus? ONE boy in particular? RinxLen, other pairings may come in at later times. Please read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

YEE! 3-day weekend and nothing to do, so I must WRITE! Please review! Criticism ALWAYS welcome! Thank you! x3

* * *

Crypton University. She stared up at the towering walls of metal laces, and then at what was behind them. A world, unlike the dreary one outside – a completely different, isolated world of music, of singing, of new friends. A place where she'd finally be able to use her true talent. Rin Kagamine stood staring at the school that awaited her with adventures, motionless against the flow of students walking by.

"Welcome to a new year, freshmen!" The teacher up front leaned casually on the desk, slipping his glasses down. "We'll start our time together by introducing ourselves." He pulled out the role sheet, then started reading down the list. "Ann, Sweet... Haku, Yowane…" The names of her classmates melted together, becoming a symphony of voices, loud and soft, light and dark, deep or high…

"Rin Kagamine." Her own name jolted her out of her daydream. "Rin?" The whole class was looking at her now, some with raised eyebrows, some with a silent stare, all wanting to know more about this new girl. _Oh, what a humiliating way to start off the year, _she panicked, but stood up hastily.

"My name is Rin Kagamine – I'm nineteen. I really like oranges and citrus, and sometimes bananas…" she saw some boys in the back snicker, and had the temptation to roll her eyes at them. Immature freaks. "And, well, my only real hobby is singing. I like it." She blushed and looked to the side. _I should add something, shouldn't I…_"I like it… a lot." _That was weak._

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" The teacher smiled kindly at her, his eyes twinkling pleasantly with knowledge. "Crypton – a prestigious school built for the best of singers. And who knows? You might be the top of them." A murmur spread through the class, full of anticipation.

"A-any questions?" She stuttered for a second, feeling weak up there. She felt that her words were too weak to make a good impression on her classmates… come on; she _could _have done better…

"Yep." A boy stood up. The one who had introduced himself shortly before her, but what was his name? She couldn't remember. His somewhat spiky golden hair was disheveled, pulled to a ponytail in the back. He eyed her cautiously, then spoke. "What kind of guys do you like?"

The class roared to life. The girls giving the boy squinty eyed looks and hissing complaints and insults towards him. The boys laughed, clapping him on the back, congratulating him. The teacher looked annoyed. "Silence!" The classroom returned to order, everyone anticipating a good answer from this new girl.

"Well?" The boy tapped his finger on the wooden table, impatient for the answer. He shot her interesting looks.

"I honestly… don't know." Rin felt embarrassed up there, but she was telling the truth. Honestly, what kind of boy did she like?

"Aww, c'mon!" He looked disappointed. "Say, dated anyone before?" Whispers spread throughout the classroom. Rin couldn't speak – what would she tell them?

"Now now." The teacher came to her aid. "You may sit down." He gestured gracefully at the poor girl. She let out a silent sigh of relief and took to her seat. "As for you…" he walked over frowned upon the golden haired boy. "This is getting too personal." He whacked him with the yardstick he happened to be holding. "Next time it's a detention, kid." Len recoiled from the hit, gradually laughing it off.

At recess, he went to join the group of fellow boys out on the field.

"Yo Len, heard about that big move of yours on that new girl during first period." A blue haired boy, much taller than Len himself spoke in a casual tone.

"Kaito-senpai, was it really considered a move?" He scowled at the older boy. "All I did was ask her a question…"

"And I expect that you're gonna like her? A girl with no background information known by our group?" _We all know the next move's asking her out, Lenny-boy… a step you've never got to._

"Maybe." He uttered one word and looked away, crossing his arms. He just happened to see Rin walk by on the other side of the basketball court, talking to a group of girls. Ah, coincidences. He looked the other way. "This'll be an interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's Chapter 2 [: enjoy!

* * *

Rin felt apprehension as she climbed up the steps of the dormitory. She wondered who'd be her dorm mate, and if they'd get along well… she glanced at the slip of paper that was clutched tightly in her palm. Room 110 sounded nice. _It should be somewhere down here…_ Rin started walking down the dimly lit hall, lugging her heavy bag.

She reached the door. 110 was painted artistically on a golden plaque on the door. _Here goes nothing…_ she swung open the door to reveal a lofty room with a huge scenic window on the other side. "Whoa…" was all she could say, forgetting the other girl who was staring at her. She wasn't wearing her uniform, just a short black and white blouse. A cookie was wedged in her mouth.

"Mhmph?" The other girl crammed the cookie into her mouth and swallowed, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry you had to see that! Umm… are you my roommate?" She got off the bed and brushed off the crumbs.

"Y-yeah…" Rin faltered again, intimidated by this tall and extremely skinny girl. "My name's Rin Kagamine from Class Orange…"

"Mine's Miku Hatsune, Class Star!" Miku beamed at Rin. Class Star was for the best of the best, a class with students from all grades mixed in, and Miku was proud to be in it. She'd auditioned ahead of time last spring.

"Nice to meet you, Miku." Rin tried to sound formal and a bit louder. Inside, she wanted to get out of this shy demeanor and tell her everything, what the boy in first period had said, and if they could get to know each other better. But something stopped her from doing so.

"You're not from Yamaha High, are you?" Miku looked her over. Most of the girls in their section of the dorm were from Yamaha.

"Nope, not at all. In fact…" Rin began to soften up. They sat on the bed and talked for a long time about where they came from, and what they liked. Rin was beginning to like this girl more and more, and the feeling was mutual. Then a banging sound came from the entrance.

"Yoo-hoo!" A girl with extravagant pink hair and an intricate dress walked in, waving her hand and dragging a girl behind her. "Crashing the party, ne?"

"Luka!" Miku jumped up and ran to hug her. "I'd like you to meet my roommate, Rin Kagamine." She gestured excitedly at the abashed Rin. Luka grinned and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Oh, and this is Teto." The girl in magenta waved woozily at Rin.

"L-luka-san, you pull too hard…" She quavered, her drill-like pigtails bouncing pleasantly.

"Where's Gumi?" Miku asked, getting up from the bed. "Still gaming?"

"She's bunking with Sweet Ann, poor girl…" Luka let out a sigh. "Shall we go then? Room 106 is totally going to be the hangout spot this year!"

"C'mon Rin!" Miku grabbed her by the arm and tugged her out of the room. Rin had remained silent through all of the introductions, flustered, not knowing what to say. It seemed like everyone here knew each other but her, a student from a different district.

"Gumi?" Miku pushed the door to Room 108. Rin walked in. In the corner, a girl with green hair and aviator goggles was typing away at a laptop.

"Wow, you already set up, huh." Luka walked over. She finally paused the game and looked up.

"Oh hi." She said, then went back to playing. Luka gave her an interesting look.

"Well… Gumi here is our master technician, as well as one of our more talented singers. Even though I only met her at the high school competition last year." Luka put a hand on Gumi's shoulder. She shrugged it off, grunting.

"Ahem?" A voice came from the other side of the room. They all turned.

Miku frowned, and whispered to Rin. "That's Sweet Ann. It's best you don't get too close to her." Rin desperately wanted to whisper back "why?" but decided to face the matter at hand.

"Oh… hi Ann." Luka's voice backed away from friendly, sounding cold. "Sorry we didn't… see you there."

"I do exist, you know." She tossed her golden, silky hair. "Wondering what happened to my scars?"

"I don't know. And it certainly wouldn't be any of my business, don't you think? I frankly don't give a damn." Miku spoke up in the same cold tone. Rin was confused. Why did they hate this extremely pretty girl? And… scars?

"Plastic surgery does the trick, dears." She smiled that venomous red lipstick smile. Luka gave her such a killing glance that Rin had the impression that she'd spit at this dame at any moment.

"You were too young. They kept saying that at the panels last June." Miku said. Rin noticed that Teto was quivering in the corner, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Ann pursed her lips and gazed at Rin. "What do we have here? New girl from first period?" She walked over and scrutinized her with those blue, blue eyes of hers. "Well well… Len Kagamine seems to have taken an interest in you, that cute little transfer student. And imagine – he's from a wealthy family from Paris! You know that all the boys in this school belong to me, dear." A sickening feeling burned in Rin's stomach. That boy from first period… had an interest in her? But this girl didn't want her near him…

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you mean." Rin finally tried to speak.

"Come on Rin, let's move." Miku steered her out by the shoulders. "By the way, _Ann._" She looked back as they walked out the door. "You're not getting your dirty hands on my nii-chan or Kaito Shion." A fire burned in her eyes.

They arrived back at Room 110. After Teto obediently closed the door, all four girls let out a huge sigh of relief. "That was hell back there. Pure hell." Miku spread herself out on the bed.

"I now see what you mean by not getting close to her. She's… frightening." Rin sat there, trembling slightly. "Well, that's one person to avoid…"

"Oh, and something else." Luka peered at her with wide eyes. "Did she say something about you and Len Kagamine?" Everyone in the room bolted up, awaiting her answer once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the newest chappie! x3 please review and enjoy! To Prussia, my twin: here's your OFFICIAL RELEASE :D

* * *

All eyes were on her. Rin felt clammy and uncomfortable. What would she tell them? It seemed that none of them knew about the incident in first period. But would this make or break her new friendship with them?

"Well… you see..." Rin decided to go with honesty. "At first period, that Len Kagamine kid decided to err ask me what kind of boys I like…"

"Whoa there." Luka got up. "You do know that Len's like, really rich?"

"And cute at that…" Teto's eyes got dreamy, but she snapped out of it. "I mean, but not as much as – you know."

"Meh." Miku looked to the side coolly. "You'd look cute with him, to be honest Rin. And he's got an interest in you, despite only knowing you for a day. Wouldn't you call that love at first sight?" She sighed. "I wish Kaito-senpai would do the same to me."

"Kaito?" Rin asked, still unfamiliar with those around her.

"Shion. The blue-haired freak in the grade above us." Miku laughed, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. "You know, I've had to wait a year just to see him."

"And apparently Kaito and Len were pen pals in high school. That explains why they were talking so casually during recess." Luka added, interested. "Are you gonna like him?"

"I'm flustered right now." Rin added. Her cheeks felt hot. A boy liking her? That was new. _I mean, there was that one guy in 7__th__ grade, but that was ages ago. And we never went out. _"What if all this is a mistake?"  
"I don't think there's any mistaking it." Miku and Teto nodded in agreement.

"But I think I'd better wait it out." Rin fidgeted around.

"Sure." Luka shrugged. "Your choice."

"Uhh, guys…" Miku was looking out the window, a note of despair in her voice. "We're late for the afternoon orientation…"

"Be on time, girls." The head instructor impatiently whacked Miku on the head with a clipboard. "You'll be the last ones out to dinner today. And the rest of your group, too." They groaned.

"Sorry ma'am. We won't do it again." They watched everyone else file into the cafeteria. Rin felt bad for staying in the dorms too long. She kept getting dirty looks from other students, and the occasional whine of "It's _her_ fault." Rin wanted to cry, but held back the tears. She couldn't be identified as a crybaby. The head instructor's cold stare at her made her feel weak and timid, like girls like her weren't welcome at Crypton.

After dinner, they settled down in the courtyard. Rin balanced against a tree, feeling exhausted from the day's events. Her first day of college – humiliating, yet exciting. But the atmosphere around her was buzzing and brimming with life, as gossip spread around the new boy.

"He's gorgeous in his own way, don't you think?"

"Yeah… and he's from Paris. Isn't that the city of romance?"

"And he's so tall and sweet." They all sighed in unison.

Just like in the movies, Rin thought. But did this kid really like her? She didn't feel much for him right now, not an ounce of love.

"Okay everyone, listen up." A teacher climbed up onto the rock fountain, making herself visible to the vast sea of students below her. Rin and Miku looked toward her intently. "Our first competition is…" She clapped her hands together and created a dramatic cliffhanger. Rin's heart beat a bit faster.

"Next Saturday." Another teacher broke the silence by walking into the ocean, his glasses crooked and his hair untidy. "Sorry I'm late."

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Miku looked shocked. "One… week? That's all we have to practice? But how are we gonna get ready? Write songs? Plan out choreography?"

"Beats me. But this is faster than any deadline I've ever seen." Luka said, dismayed.

"Welcome to Crypton." An older girl answered her question, shrugging. "We did this for the last two years, and it works out fine in the end."

"Oh…" Rin looked back at the teacher. A feeling of worry sank in her heart.

Miku tapped at her back. "Don't worry, I've got a song I'm working on. We can start from there, and add on with the choreography and outfits." Rin sighed with relief.

She definitely couldn't make the school look bad. She had a reputation to defend.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long break, had alot going on in life. Well here you go! ~ Kitsu w/ love . And Happy Single Awareness Day (:

Also, shout outs to J.R.R. Tolkien for the wonderful and helpful review, as well as to the rest of you guys! Thanks so much :D

* * *

"Get to work, class!" The teacher yelled above the din of chairs scraping against the tiled floors and the tentative murmurs of the students, clad in the beige and white uniforms of Crypton. Rin leaned back against the wall, one knee propped on the table. Songwriting, eh? She thought about using one of her numerous ideas from over the summer – one about a tyrannical princess and her faithful servant.

But it was a duet for a guy and a girl. And where was she going to find that? Rin sighed deeply. In times like this, she wished she could compose songs with only one person. Two always sounded better though. And she was safe for their first ever Crypton competition on Saturday. Three days left, and she and Miku had already got most of the moves and lyrics down. Now for perfection. A feeling of accomplishment swept through her – composition could wait for the next time. She smiled to herself.

"Rin… Rin…" Rin snapped out of her happy trance. She saw Miku calling her name dejectedly, shuffling across the floor. There seemed to be something wrong in her voice.

"What?" She called alarmingly to her friend, bolting up and walking over.

"Teacher says we can't do duets for the competition on the weekend… we're screwed." Miku looked up at her apologetically.

Rin's heart sank. "Shoot. Are we the only ones who wanted to do a duet?" She looked around the room quickly for any others who might be moping about the "no duets" rule too. Just for assurance that they weren't the only ones stupid enough to make that mistake.

"Afraid so." The blue haired girl frowned in frustration. "And we were so close to getting everything perfect, while others were struggling with getting the song in on time…"

"Well let's not worry about that, do you have a song ready?" Rin was sure Miku would say yes to that, but what about herself?

"Yep. Was preparing for the next concert or so, but I guess times are desperate, so here goes nothing." Miku held up her sheets of lyrics, scribbled on and marked all over.

"Shoot." Rin had been taking it lazy, ever since their song had been somewhat assured. She reached into her binder and pulled out a clean sheet of ruled paper and a pencil. "Better get started. Any ideas?"

* * *

"Damn, the competition is tomorrow!" Luka stretched herself out on her bed. "Hey, where's Rin?" They were all hanging out in Luka's dormitory, yet the golden haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably at it with her song. She only had two days to write and find moves for it… I feel sorta guilty. It's like I already had Kocchi Muite Baby planned out for me." Miku looked out of the window and into the night sky. She knew her own abilities – one of them was being a fast learner.

"She borrowed my mixer." Gumi uttered the only words that she'd said in the conversation, and went back to her platform game.

"Must be working hard then, eh? Poor girl… hey Teto, don't you need to get up at six tomorrow?" Luka turned to Teto.

"Why, what for?"

"Curl those huge drills of yours." Luka and Miku laughed happily. Teto blushed.

"T-they aren't drills! Luka-san…" She said meekly, abashed.

Suddenly the door to Room 107 banged open. "Ah my gawd." Miku turned towards the person standing at the entrance. "Look who came back from the dead."

Rin's hair was all messed up, curls and knots sticking up everywhere. Her glasses were propped up at an irregular angle. She wore a white t-shirt and sweat pants, and leaned on the wall to catch her breath. "Done. At like, nine. I mean, it's not that late. What're you guys doing anyway?"

"Contemplating Teto's lethal drills. Now show us your routine or else!" Luka pointed an imaginary gun at her head.

"Fine, if you wanna… it's not good though."

"Then again that's what they all say." Miku grinned devilishly. "Come on, just imagine us two are grumpy old men. Judges – just like how sensei described them. Now hurry up Rin Kagamine, the judges are ready! What's the song called, by the way?"

"Melancholic." And with that, Rin began her rehearsal, anticipating what would happen the day after.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated this in like two months. I kept on telling myself to update earlier, but noo, I just didn't. Well here you are, fresh off the printer [so to speak]... you wanted more Len, so you got more. ;] anyway I had to add more of him in... this IS called "Campus Crush" for a reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Len stared out the window. It was five in the morning, and Kaito was up too. The yellow-haired boy sighed. "You know, I really don't know what my feelings are anymore." He was telling the truth. For the past week, he'd been closely watching Rin, but it seemed like she wasn't interested in him. "I know I like her, but not that much."

"Well, its better that you don't like her as much right now, because what if she comes along and breaks your heart? The quietest ones are the most deadly." Kaito rolled over and played absentmindedly with his hair. "And plus, you don't even know if she sings like an angel or like a drama school dropout."

Len glared at him. "I have a feeling she's pretty good."

Kaito laughed. "Look kid, there's a difference between 'I feel she's good' and 'I know for sure that she's good.' But, well, you'll see today right? It's the first competition of the season."

Len smiled faintly. "She better make that 'I know for sure that she's good' come true." Then there were a few seconds of silence. "Remind me what we're doing up at five again?"

It was nine, and the campus was abuzz with commotion. Rin and Miku were squished as they crowded around the bulletin board. "Augh, our performance is in thirty minutes, and they tell us now?" Miku complained, pouting. "Oh well."

Rin fumbled through her wardrobe. "What to wear, what to wear…" What exactly matched her style of song? "I know…" She pulled out a pair of new canvas sneakers, a pink skirt, black leggings, and a green hoodie. Miku nodded.

"Going casual, huh?" She herself was in her standard performance outfit. "I absolutely love turquoise." Miku beamed and spun around. "After all, it's pretty close to blue… which happens to be Kaito's favorite color." She sat on the bed and looked down, blushing.

Rin laughed. "How do you know so much, stalker?" She teased, letting the last word roll on her tongue. Already, she was starting to feel at home. All her life she'd been a quiet, shy girl, but it felt like Crypton was opening her up to new experiences. Maybe, just maybe, it was her time to shine…

"Oh my gosh Rin, you look _adorable._" Luka fussed over her in the courtyard. "You know they're videotaping us right? I just found out…"

"Seriously?" Rin felt anxious again. "I want to get over with this already, but I really wish I had more time to practice. But, as they say, procrastination creates a great nation."

"Hey, if you're a natural at this, then you don't need to worry." Luka put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Oh, here come the judges." Instantaneously, a path was cleared for the bigwigs of Crypton as they strode into the auditorium. "Well, there's not much time until we start…"

"Rin, you're first!" Rin turned around as her sensei came speeding into the warm-up room. "Don't panic, you're going to do _fabulous._"

"That's what they all say, but the more I think about it, I feel like I'll mess up onstage." She twisted around. "But well, I guess I got this."

The teacher was about to exit the room, but stopped. "Oh and by the way, your judges are super tough this time. Good luck!"

"Aww, man…"

"Good morning Rin Kagamine, you're first up today. Any comments? Questions?" The judge to the left folded his hands and smiled at her from behind his half-moon glasses. He didn't look scary or tough at all.

"N-none at all, sir." She put on her confident smile and stood upright. _After all, I wouldn't want them to think that I'm nervous…_

"You may begin."

And so she did, singing out clearly and pronouncing every syllable with perfection. She learned that the first note must always be the best.

_Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto__  
__Zenzen shiranai uchi ni yeah__  
__Kokoro ubawareru nante koto__  
__Aru hazu nai deshou_

Time seemed to pass by at a fast rate as she stood up there, hitting every note, not even pausing. At last she came to the last verse.

_Sou iu jiki nano__  
__Oboretai no itoshi no__  
__Melancholy_

Little did she know that Len and Kaito were listening attentively from their warm up room. "I know we look like creeps, but dang that girl is good…" Kaito said, awed.

"Yeah… she proved me right…" Len had a dreamy look on his face. Suddenly the door opened, crushing his face.

"Len Kagamine, where are you? There's been a schedule change and you're up, pronto. The other kid lost his props." An angry looking teacher with a clipboard marched in.

"H-here…" He wiped his face and slumped out. _I just hope she'll be listening for me just as much as I listened for her._

"So, how'd you do?" Miku screamed at Rin the moment she strode back into the room, bouncing over to congratulate her.

"Well, the judge said it was great for a newcomer like me, but there's always room for improvement." Rin felt pretty proud. When she stopped talking, she faintly heard a faint, familiar voice in the judge's room. "Hey, isn't that Len Kagamine…?"

"Sure is. You should listen to him." Luka strode over with a mischievous glint in her eye and pushed her towards the door. "Go ahead."

… _Senakani wa zenmai ga sabetsuitamama_

_Ikitsuitashuuen ni_

_Shinjitsuno uta senritsu ga kikoeru_

_Shinkunoame wo oyobesomaru sekai okoete_

_Hayaiba no saki kousasuru_

_Senri no hitomi kara koboreru namida wo fuite_

_Ima kimi ni tsutaetai mou rukodou wo_

"Whoa, I like his tone already." Rin turned around and smiled. "You know, I could just fall for this kid…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ya'll! I've got a few announcements to make. This'll probably be the last chapter I post for the next 2-3 weeks. I've got standardized testing (UGH) and I must do well N_N And then it's off to Narnia! I mean Disneyland, mwahahaha :) Well, enjoy! :D Summer isn't too far away! And with summer comes extra time. And with extra time comes loitering and thinking up stuff, which eventually leads to me writing more chappies/stories. Hehe. Enjoy!

~ Stella Kirkland :]

* * *

"You won't guess who invited us to a party tonight." Miku faced Rin excitedly, putting her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and shaking her. "Dude, Kaito! And you know what's even better? Len's gonna be there!" She squealed and clasped her hands. "Then maybe you two can actually talk for real!"

"H-hey!" Rin knew she was turning red. "I only said I could _maybe_ fall for him, I never said I seriously like him!"  
"You don't like him dear." Miku was already thumbing through her clothes, trying to find what to wear. "You looooove him."

Rin facepalmed herself.

They marched over to Luka and Gumi's dorm. Sweet Ann was hogging the bathroom again, Luka said, sighing. She instantly agreed to go with them, but Gumi was a bit harder to pull out.

"I wanna level up." She took off her headphones and said stubbornly, tapping in an irritated fashion on her goggles. Miku smiled and bent down to whisper something into her ear. The green-hair girl paused for a minute, and then reluctantly got up and joined them. "Well, let's go?"

Rin wondered what Miku had told Gumi. It had to be something important, since Gumi rarely got with the program and left her beloved computer's side. She'd find out soon enough. Miku dragged her through the endless hallways, saying things like "Is my hair okay?" and "You think Kaito will like this?" while Luka and Gumi trailed behind. _We'll have to see…_

Finally they reached Kaito's dorm. Miku knocked on the door a bit too enthusiastically, giggling quietly to herself. Rin raised an eyebrow at her. This was her first time seeing Len since the competition. Speaking about that competition, she found it odd that the results hadn't been delivered yet. Oh well, she told herself. Just sit back and try to enjoy.

"Hey Rin, Len's right there if you wanna talk to him." Rin snapped out of her thoughts in time to see Kaito somewhat looming over her, pointing over at a section of the room. She gritted her teeth.

"Why does everyone think I like him?"

"You're blushing, m'dear." Miku grinned at her.

"Screw you."

"Well, we're off to see the wiz- I mean, I'm off to get a drink. Have fun with him!" The teal-haired girl winked at her and walked off, Kaito chatting casually with her.

She approached Len, but stopped ten feet away from him. He was talking to a group of girls in the grade above them. _Oh look, he's busy, better not bother him. _She quietly sulked and stomped away, then went to sit on the couch.

Was she the only one not enjoying herself? Even Gumi, the supposed antisocial, had brought her laptop and was surprisingly not alone. Gakupo Kamui, Kaito's best friend, was playing along with her. Apparently they were busy at some strategy game, and Gumi was lecturing him.

"You shouldn't have moved that block! See what you've done? Now you totally messed up your part of the… arg… you suck at this, don't you?"

Rin could literally see sweat drops going down his face as the guy smiled and nodded. Now that she thought about it, Gumi was really enthusiastic – way more than usual. She had a feeling that Gakupo was perhaps the reason why she wanted to attend, and sighed.

"Hey Rin, care to dance?" She was once again jolted out of her daydreaming. _Ah, I know that voice, don't I?_

"Oh, it's you." She put on a casual look and stared up into the face of Len Kagamine. "What do you want?"

"Gakupo brought a stereo… and yeah. Err, dance?" _Damn, it's awkward asking her. She's being so tsundere!_ He thought. This might be harder than he expected.

"Eh…" She looked to the side and crossed her arms. _Ah this is awkward... _She was about to reply and break the silence, but at that very moment a blur came speeding towards Len.

It was Sweet Ann, all tidied up, with her hair curled and her dress neatly ironed. "Hey Len. Wanna dance?" She said sweetly, looking bashfully at him.

"Sure." He led her to the center of the room while still staring at Rin, who looked as if she were about to kill someone. "Sorry Rin, you had your chance." As soon as he turned away, Rin scowled even more ominously and flipped him off.

"Jeeeerrrrkk."

She sat there for another hour, her teeth clenched on a plastic straw as she consumed orange soda. Usually she would have savored the taste of her favorite drink, but today it tasted strange and bitter to her. Len and Sweet Ann would occasionally appear in the corner of her eye, and so did Miku and Kaito. Miku was always trying to catch her eye and mouth frantically something like "Oh my god, Kaito likes me!"

_I want this to end…_

"May I have your attention, please?" Suddenly, the loudspeaker went on and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Will the following students please report to the principal's office?"

_I wonder who?_

"Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, and Len Kagamine."

A sudden silence fell upon the room. Miku walked over to Rin and nudged her, still in shock.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Long time no see. Sorry for this badly written chapter. I had to get CC going, and plus I was bored in the line for Anime Expo. By the way guys, I met the head guy of the VOCALOID team/the guy who invented it. (Oh yes I did, I got his autograph as well.) I also saw Sunzriver, Penguins Project, and Zoneds and got their autographs. But due to my gay Sharpie pen, it smeared all over. I. HATE. YOU. STUPID. FREAKING. SHARPIE. PENS. YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE. But I still missed the damn VOCALOID concert. *Sniffle* anyway, I bought a whole bunch of stuff for both me and my beloved sister NekoRamenNinja. So yeah, I had fun at AX today. Going next year. I wish they had a Fanfiction booth though! Augh. So I'll stop ranting about AX now so that you can read. BYEE.

- Stella/Kitsu

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 7

Rin couldn't speak as she strode down the halls. Her feet were steering her by their own accord, leading her closer and closer to the principal's office. Miku walked briskly next to her, looking nervous as well, but there was a glint of curiousity in her eye.

"You know, we never broke any rules... I don't think we're in trouble."

Rin gritted her teeth. "Gosh, how the hell do you think so optimistically all the time?"

Miku shrugged. They arrived in front of the office promptly. Rin felt her heart pound. What if they had done something wrong? What if she was to be... suspended? You can't think about that, a voice in her voice said. Kaito turned back, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"No. Not at all." Rin grumbled. Len looked at her cautiously. So, she ISN'T just mad at me, huh...

The door swung open before Kaito had a chance to open it. "Oh look, a perfect Asian drama moment." Len shrugged and looked at everyone around him.

"Hello, students." The principal finally stepped out. "Sorry to call you out at such a late time, but I heard that you'd all be partying tonight..." he grinned.

"That's not stalkerish at all," Rin muttered under her breath. "So anyhow," she continued in a mockingly polite manner, "For what important matter have you summoned us fo-"

"Are we in trouble?" Miku couldn't contain herself. Rin looked at her. Her calm had finally broken. Of course she'd be worried - if she was expelled from Crypton, her whole career was doomed.

The principal sat down at his desk. "I know you may be worried about that, but trust me, it's not. In fact, I have a favor to ask of you..."

They huddled close, anticipating his answer.

"Will you, Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine..." he started, "Miku Hatsune, and Kaito Shion represent our prestigious Crypton University in this year's VOCALOID International Competition?"

Rin swore her jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. Miku looked like she was about to faint.

"You serious?" Kaito finally spoke up.

"How did we end up here?"

"Well," the principal stood up and started pacing the room. "Your results from last week's competition were quite stellar. The judges from our panel decided that you four were simply perfect. Oh, and..." he grabbed a pile of papers from his desk. "Here's your paperwork. Now, off you go!" He herded the four stunned students towards the door. "It's due by next Thursday."

* * *

"Craap, our paperwork's due tomorrow, and I haven't filled out any of it." Rin collapsed onto her desk. Miku swiveled around in her chair and looked at her.

"Guess who finished it on the first day?" She grinned deviously.

"Gosh, I hate you." Rin rolled her eyes and then grinned too. She was the ultimate procrastinator for everything, which wasn't necessarily good. It was a great honor to represent Crypton, but really, wasn't it a bit too much? She felt quite overwhelmed.

And also, she didn't want to perform in front of Len. It was just one of those feelings you got when you didn't want to do anything in front of the guy you liked.

"Well, aren't you going to fill it out?" Luka appeared out of nowhere. "Gosh, I'd die to be selected..."

"There are other opportunities, you know," Miku was telling her. "In September..."

But Rin's mind decided to block everything out. Come on, just do it, wuss...

"What do I have to lose?" And maybe Len wasn't doing it anyway. He was too lazy, probably. A devious look crossed her face.

Ten minutes later, she was done. "Hey Luka? Send this to the front office for me, will ya?"

* * *

One week later, she sat in Health class, dozing off. It was break time. "Hey, fool." Kaito leanedt over from his neighboring desk.

"What?" She shot him a "what-chu-lookin'-at?" glance.

"Guess who's representing Crypton?" He grinned.

"You..." Rin glared. God, how could Miku put up with him, or even like him?

"No. Len."

"You serious?" She sprang out of her seat. "Oh man."

The year just got over 9000 times more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Here ya'll go! I wrote ALL of it during Health class for two consecutive days, lmao. ENJOOOY. BTW to some of my reviews: I like cliffhangin' ;)

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 8

"You serious?" Both yellow-haired students shouted at the same time.

"Yes, you've been requested to sing a duet for our first competition." The principal snapped. "There will be no whining or fussing about it, agreed?"

Rin began to say somethig. "But princip-"

"Call me headmaster!" The man said excitedly. "It sounds so much better than 'principal.'"

"Well then,_ headmaster_," Len said in a sarcastic tone, "Are Kaito and Miku doing a duet as well?"

"Well, ah, no." He started his nervous pace. "We're considering a duet for them in competitions to come, but we've decided that Miku's voice is truly precious and should be kept alone."

"Oh..." Rin's voice faltered. So Miku was going to be the leader of Team Crypton. She was always better than Rin, after all...

"We'd better get cracking, then." Len sensed awkwardness and softly pushed Rin out of the room.

They quietly left the building. "Well then, how are we gonna do this?" Len asked.

"I can do the songwriting..." Rin said meekly.

Len shrugged. "Sure. Guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Rin turned around to leave. "Bye." She whispered quietly, and walked off.

Len watched her leave. He had his chance, but didn't take it. Not now...

* * *

They sat in English the next day - Rin, Luka, and Len. Luka turned around to face Rin, who was absentmindedly rolling a pencil on her desk. "Where's Sweet Ann? She's never late." She was right. The seat right in front of the teacher was vacant - a truly rare sight. Being the "perfect student," Sweet Anne was never late or absent. Then, the door opened.

They were all expecting Sweet Ann to come parading in, her hair always perfect, makeup neatly done, displaying her signature malicious grin on her face. But it was the blundering teacher who walked in, clad in a gray suit and round glasses.

"Where's Sweet Anne?" Len pestered the teacher. Rin scowled. He probably did like her, as she expected.

"Actually," He said, coughing, "Sweet Ann mysteriously transferred out of Crypton. She left last night." Rin secretly cheered. One less girl that flirted with Len. Then again, Len flirted back with all of them, so it didn't really matter. She felt a pang of anger towards him. "... Instead, we're accepting two new students tomorrow." The teacher finished, smiling.

* * *

"Wonder who they are, huh." The next day, Rin and Luka were walking towards the Health classroom. "Better not be a few more girls."

"You've got this huge scowl on your face, Rin. Want me to erase it?" Luka pulled out a piece of orange candy and tossed it to her.

"Thanks, Luka!" She popped it in her mouth. Rin loved orange products more than anything.

The moment she walked into the classroom, her sweet smiled instantly disappeared. All the seats in the corner were taken - including her's. Next to Len's. No one ever took that seat except for her. But today, that had changed.

An extremely pretty, young girl with flowing golden hair and gleaming, cool eyes sat there, facing Len and talking to him. As Rin approached them, dragging her bag behind her, the girl turned around. She smirked and gave Rin such a menacing glare that she shuddered.

"Hello, my name's Lily."


	9. Chapter 9

WOOHOO :D midnight upload! *incredibly happy* wanted to do this before I slept lmao. Having a nice summer minus the yell-y Asian parents. Okeii now I gotta sleep or I'm gonna die watching Paranormal Activity at Doitsu's house tomorrow (aka my best guy friend) so yeah. PEAACE. Stella out.

- Stella / Kitsu / Hungary

Note on this chapter: What can I say? Campus Crush: BAND EDITION (or at least half of it.) dedicated to my band nerd buddies.

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 9

Rin stared at this girl in disbelief. _This is why I wish we had assigned seating. _She was furious. Anger boiled inside her, but she tried being calm.

"Um... mind giving me my seat back, please?" She asked politely.

"What's your name?" Was all she got.

"Rin. Rin Kagamine." She wanted to add her title as a representative for Crypton, but decided not to be too flashy.

"Are you related to Mister Kagamine here?" She smirked viciously and turned to Len.

"She's not." He shrugged at her.

"So can I have my seat back?" _No more pleases for you..._

"Well, ah..." Lily began, "_Rin_, I don't think so. The early bird gets the worm, as they say." And then she leaned closer to Rin until they were face-to-face. "And the early girl gets the cute guy. Is he yours?"

"N-no..." She stuttered. Who was this girl?

Lily smiled, satisfied. "That's just fine with me."

_I want my damn seat back._"I always sit at that desk." She tried. But as Lily began to say something, the teacher walked over.

"Class is about to start. Rin, please stop insisting that you sit there. Pick a seat at the other side of the room. Make some more friends." He pointed a finger at the empty seat across the room. Rin groaned. _Great, I'm with the losers..._

"Hey Rin." One guy grinned at her. All she could think was how disgusting he was. "You should sit here every day."

Rin faced ahead. "No thank you." She said through gritted teeth. She didn't even get why Crypton accepted these kids.

And apart from that, she was fuming. Who did Lily think she was, taking her seat next to Len and Luka? Now, she wouldn't be able socialize during class and look at Len every few seconds. She looked over at them now and became even more enraged.

Both of them were talking to her. Both of them looked quite happy. Especially Len. She had about had it. She crossed her legs and loudly tapped a pen against her desk.

"Rin, stop doing that, please. I'll have to give you a detention for class interruptions." The teacher turned from the board. She didn't say anything. She was too mad.

After class, Rin bolted out of the room. _I don't want to see them anymore. _But a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face Len.

"Yo." He grinned at her.

"What..." _Stop grinning at me, I'm mad at you, but at the same time I'm falling even harder._

"Are you mad at me?" His grin became a frown. "It's like you're giving me attitude."

"No Len, I'm not." _Yeah Len, I'm totally not giving you attitude when you've ultimately pissed me off by flirting with the new biggest bitch at school._She forced a smile.

"Oh." He looked relieved. "Well then, I'll see you later."

Later meant an entirely new class that they were starting today. That was no other than band. Rin first groaned when she heard of it. She thought that she had heard the last of it during high school. Then again, Meiko-senpai had shrugged and told her that "Crypton wasn't a music school for nothing."

A few more classes passed, and it was time to see Len again. Miku was jumping around while they got ready. "I haven't picked up my flute in forever! I used to have braces, but now they're off, so..." She brandished it at Rin, almost hitting her. "Oops, sorry."

Rin unlatched her clarinet case. _Buffet B12 eh? I haven't seen you in a long time..._She assembled it. Rin had received the clarinet as a middle school graduation present. "You know, I wonder what instrument Len plays."

"I wouldn't know. Wait, oh my god," Miku leapt off the bed. "Did I tell you? Kaito's doing band!"

"You serious?" Rin felt happy for her. "What does he play?"

"The oh-so-sexy trumpet." She grinned. Rin nodded. She personally loved the trumpet, but had been forced to play clarinet anyway. Miku glanced over at the clock. "Oh look, it's already a quarter 'til six... we should go."

"Yeah." _How is it that I want to see you, yet I don't?_

They arrived at the band room five minutes early. It was packed. Rin looked around for Len and saw him carrying around a case, larger than hers. _So he doesn't play clarinet, huh..._It looked like an alto or a trumpet to her. She shrugged.

"Good evening. I like to start right on time." The band teacher appeared out of nowhere and stood at the head of the students. "Today, we'll be selecting instruments. How many of you already know how to play one?" Miku raised her hand, and so did Rin. Len did as well. "I'll call on you individually. Please tell me what instrument you play and how many years you've played it."

He swept across the room, and soon it was Rin's turn. "Clarinet, nine years, going on ten." She smiled, and a ripple spread through the crowd. Many of the people only had four or five years of experience. She felt quite accomplished. _I wonder if I'm the best..._

"Trumpet, six years." A bright voice broke through Rin's daydreaming. It was Len who spoke. _Wow, isn't that perfect._Rin blushed. They went through ten more people.

"Okay, we have one more." The teacher clapped his hands.

"Clarinet. Fifteen years." Everyone gasped. Rin snapped to attention. She knew that voice.

It was no other than Lily's.

She felt it. _We're going to be rivals until the bitter end. I know it.  
_  
Across the crowd, Lily gloated. "How do you like them apples, eh, Kagamine Rin?" She whispered venomously. "Love is war. And my goal? To capture the heart of Len Kagamine." A smirk came to her face. "Shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

HELL YEAH, I'M DONE. With another chapter, that is. I felt like I was neglecting Fanfiction for a second ; - ; so well, yeah. I apologize deeply if it seems like the story's getting super super boring, I promise you AWESOME STUFF after this. BTW, it's my birthday tomorrow! :D haha. But for now, enjoy chapter TEN! It took me a while for ten chapters -_- lmao.

Guys, I wanna say this - thanks for the really awesome reviews. But all of you guys are WAY awesomer. (: love ya'll!

Also: I'm thinking about writing a MapleStory fanfic, so if any of you guys out there are fellow Maplers, disclose whether or not you'd like me to start writing a MS fanfic in your review. Thankies! [:

- Stella

(BTW - I like Red Velvet Cake.)

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 10

_Lily._

She couldn't stop thinking about the girl who had stolen her seat, and was potentially going to wreck her life and her relationship with Len. Oh wait, they barely even had a relationship with each other. She couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that she liked this guy, but was doing nothing to show that she liked him. In fact, it was like she was doing the complete opposite.

But she kept her calm. A month later, both yellow-haired students were cooped up in Len's room.

"And... bravo, the finishing touches on our song." Rin looked up and smiled at Len. "Oh man, it took a while..."

"But you put a whole bunch of effort into it. I guess I haven't done much yet." The boy laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get the choreography down in the next two weeks."

"Then again, we only have two weeks until the competition..." She sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." He flashed her a grin. "Anything for you." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important whatsoever." He stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you uh... tomorrow? So we can start working on the dance and stuff... unless you're busy, of course."

"I'm not, don't worry." She stood up too and smiled. "Well... g'night?"

"Err, want me to walk you back?" He had wanted to say that for ages.

"That would be..." Rin started, stunned. "Uh... nice. Thanks, Len."

So they descended four flights of stairs and walked out into the cool night. It felt reassuring, walking with Len, Rin thought. The walk to the girls' building was a good ten minutes away, and it was good to have company. "So, Len..."

"Huh?" He was alert, attentive, trying to cling to every word she said. Little did she know, he was as red as a tomato, but the darkness of the night covered it up.

"What do you think of Kaito and Miku? You know, since you're super close with Kaito..."

"Oh." He had wanted to talk about something else, but answering her question came first. "Wait, don't tell me Miku put you up to this."

"Actually, she did." Rin laughed lightly and slid her cold hands into her jacket. It was November. The autumn trees around them had almost shed entirely, preparing for months of coldness and snow.

Len laughed too. "Well, being completely honest, they're as cute as a couple could get. It's a shame that they aren't going out yet." _No, I'm lying. What about us? We're the cutest..._

"Oh really? Yeah, I thought that too..." They talked for a while. Ten minutes weren't enough though. They neared the building.

"Uh, Rin..." Len felt an overwhelming feeling. "I uh..." _I really wanna tell her..._

She stopped. Her eyes were wide, and her heart beat fast. _Is this what I've been waiting for since I first met him?_

"I'll work on the choreography tonight..."

"Oh." She felt annoyed. _I thought he was seriously going to confess. It seems that he really doesn't like me, after all..._"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, 'night." He turned around and walked towards his dorm. She pulled open the door to hers.

"Freakin' adrelanine!" Len shouted, after making sure he was out of sight from Rin. He was so close. He could have said it, but he didn't. Sighing, he climbed up the steps and entered the building. "I really need sleep..."

"Oh my GOD, Rin, get your sorry butt over here this instant!" She heard Miku's voice as soon as she opened the door.

"What is it?" She rounded the corner, and saw Miku, Luka, and Teto sitting on the beds. "Slumber party? 'Cause I pretty much can't stay awake right now..."

"No! But well, yeah, tomorrow's the weekend. But guess what?" Miku bounced up and down excitedly.

"Kaito asked you out?" That was all she could think of saying at the moment. She saw Miku falter. "That's a 'no', sorry."

"Duuuuuuuude, GAKUPO AND GUMI ARE GOING OUT!" Teto shouted, and everyone looked at her, surprised. She usually didn't say a lot.

"Are. You. Serious." Rin's jaw dropped. "That's about the cutest thing I've heard all day. Congratulations to them." _Another couple forms, but it's not Len and me..._

"You okay, Rin?" Miku looked at her, worriedly. "Did something happen between you and Len?"

"Not really..." Rin glanced to the side and saw Luka just sitting there. She hadn't said a word, which was irregular. "Luka, are you okay?"

"Sure, the guy I've liked for over two years, who I've tried so hard to get, goes out with a complete freak with green hair who does nothing but play games all day. Yeah, I'm fine. I've covered it up, but now I'm going to just say it all. I can't take it." Luka gushed, trying to hold back tears. Miku gasped.

"Luka, why didn't you tell us?" Teto patted the dismal pink-haired girl on the back. "It's okay, don't cry..."

"Do you think I can just tell anyone who I've liked? It's because I don't want him to know... because if he did, he'd shun me. Worse than he's done before." She choked out, sobbing. "It's not okay..."

"Luka, calm down, everything will be okay... maybe he'll go for you next time." Miku said, softly. But as convincing as her tone was, Luka wasn't calm. She got up and ran out.

"None of you will understand..."

Rin exchanged worried looks with Miku as the door slammed shut. "I guess this is what college drama is..."

"I didn't know though." Miku was trembling. "I... I hurt her."

"We all didn't know, it's okay..." Rin hugged her. _So this is how much love can really hurt...__  
_  
Rin lay awake that night, thinking about everything that had happened. What was Len trying to say? Why didn't he finish it? She rolled over and closed her eyes. _Perhaps, time will tell...__  
_  
The next day, she groggily climbed out of bed and dressed. Everything around her was so cheerful and carefree. It was like she was the only person so confused and frustrated in the whole school. It was Saturday, so everyone was wandering the corridors and socializing in the yard. She headed towards the cafeteria. After sitting down with a tray of food to fill her rumbling stomach, she was greeted by a pink-cheeked, hyper Teto.

"Guess what happened?" She leaned close and whispered in Rin's ear.

"What..." She didn't feel like being disturbed today.

"Kaito asked Miku out this morning."

"Holy sh-" Rin bounced up. "Where is she? Wouldn't she normally be here, shouting the good news in my face?" She was suddenly radiating with energy.

"She uh..." Teto glanced at the ground. "She fainted the moment after she said yes to him."

Rin nodded. "She likes him a lot anyway." _Wait... Gumi and Gakupo, Miku and Kaito..._ She groaned, and facedesked onto the table. "Why can't I get the guy I want, for once?"


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god. How long has it been since I've written? Five months? It feels like I just stepped out of a cave and back into the sunshine. FRESH AIR. So anyway, it is with my great pleasure that I give you the next (boring) chapter of Campus Crush. And perhaps the longest. Thank you so much for waiting - I was really surprised when I checked FFN a few days ago and found that you guys were still reading and favoriting this. Thank you all for your support, and I'll make sure that I'll at least try to write more! (After finals, that is.)

(BTW - lyrics & translation by t12111. Not mine.)

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 11

"I can't believe it."

She was crammed on a stuffy bus next to Miku, her legs cramped in the small space between her seat and the back of the beat up wall of blue, fake leather in front of her.

"Can't believe we're going to the competition?" Miku grinned.

"No, I can't believe we're on a bus that smells like a cow pasture with fifty other kids."

"Oh." She resumed looking out the window.

But Rin had to admit – she was highly anticipating the day that lay before her. In the morning, she had awoken to the sounds of buses and trucks loading equipment and props. _Her _props. _It feels nice to be a star, _she thought to herself, happily.

Although, she had to question why the dean had insisted that half the school attend the competition as some type of pep squad for them. Then again, he wasn't exactly the type of person to make rational decisions. So for the next hour, she was stuck on this magic yellow school bus. But there was an upside.

Lily wasn't here.

She screamed silently with victory inside, knowing that today, there wouldn't be any _stupid _girl to interfere with her and Len. Speaking of Len…

_I wonder how he's holding up…_

* * *

"I hate this."

His lips were pursed, arms crossed, his usually neat blonde hair a mess. Around him, a bunch of babbling older boys with idiotic looks on their faces poked and prodded him, as if he were some type of specimen in a biology class.

"Diva Len is upset?" Kaito jammed a finger into his arm forcefully, a malicious grin on his face.

"God, senpai, why are you doing this to me?" He jerked his arm back in pain, frowning.

"Break a leg. Or an arm. Or a few bones," was Kaito's reply.

Len groaned, hoping that his makeup later would be able to cover the countless bruises now popping up all over his arms and face.

"Tell me when we get there…" He closed his eyes and muttered in quiet anger.

Two hours and twenty-three minutes later, two-hundred tired and hungry children swarmed in front of the buses, stretching and rubbing their eyes.

"Remember, we're not coming back to the buses until midnight, so if you forget anything, that's your fault!" A teacher called from somewhere in the crowd. Miku swung her backpack to the front and frantically pawed through all the pockets, checking for all her accessories.

"Okay, phew, they're all here." She breathed a sigh of relief. Rin smiled. Miku was always paranoid about losing her belongings outside home, but her house was a catastrophe where she constantly lost her possessions. The head director stood up on the rim of the water fountain, and it suddenly got quiet.

"Students, thank you for coming today to support Team Crypton at the Countywide Competition. Here, you will see many outstanding performances and singers, many who will even trump our talented team members." He said, scanning the mob. "That isn't to say, however, that our team won't win this year. We have extremely wonderful students representing us, and we're counting on them to do a good job." The crowd roared in agreement, and Rin suddenly felt anxious.

_We're counting on you. We're counting on you, Rin._

The words came tumbling into her mind, and she gulped. _Guess I'll have to give it my all._

But what she was truly concerned about was Len's opinion of her _if _she were to mess up. He'd probably talk about her behind her back, saying how much of a bad partner she was, and how he would _never_ work with her again. She couldn't afford that happening…

"Hey you two, we're due backstage in ten minutes." Rin turned around to see Kaito and Len walking towards him. Len was nursing a nasty looking bruise on his arm.

"A-are you alright?" She stuttered quietly. _I wonder if he's okay…_

Len jumped. _Oh god, it looks like I got beat up…_ "Um yeah, I'm fine. I just uh... I mean, the bus accidentally drove over a bump in the road and I hit my arm on the wall."

"Okay…" She raised an eyebrow, not bothering to ask him to explain the conspicuous mark on the other side of his face.

Soon, they were introduced into the black-colored walls of the backstage room, where makeup artists and carts of props awaited them. Rin was pushed into a chair. She stared at her reflection as people rushed around, and she realized something.

_I'm so… plain._

Lily's face. Lily's hair. Lily's style. Everything about _Lily _was so horribly perfect. Her hair was always perfectly conditioned and combed straight down; no knotting. She wore a sensible amount of makeup – not too slutty, but not too _plain._ All her clothes were from the most fashionable brands in the department store. She was so pretty, so exquisite, like the flower after which she was named. No wonder Lily could catch Len's eye. _And I can't?_

What she saw in the mirror was a girl with short, dirty blonde, choppy hair, knotted, and treated horribly. The girl in the mirror wore decent clothing – decent enough to be recognized as someone with respectable status, but not beautiful or stunning… like Lily.

She closed her eyes. _Why are you comparing yourself to someone like Lily? Do you want to act like her? A shameless flirt, who tries and steals other people's love interests? Do you want to be her?_

"Excuse me, Miss Kagamine." Someone tapped Rin's shoulder lightly. "Your makeup and hair is finished." Her eyes flickered open once again, only to see a different girl looking back at her. Her hair had been combed into two short ponytails, her hair clipped up by her signature white pins. "We thought it would be nice to keep a bit of the Kagamine-ness with your outfit." The man smiled. She stood up and twirled around to look at the rest of her outfit. Only one thing came to her mind as a grin came to her face.

_I look amazing._

Nearby, Len had finished his own makeover. The bruises had been hidden, _thank god, _he thought to himself. He turned around to face a confident looking Rin, admiring herself in the full-length mirror propped up next to a wall. He stood up, and felt himself blush.

_She looks adorable._

He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly another figure burst through the door, holding a stack of papers that loosely fell to the floor. "There's been a change in schedule, Rin and Len Kagamine, you're up right after the next performance."

Len's makeup artist frowned. "How much time do we have?" He asked.

"Three minutes until someone will come and get you," the man said. "Anyway, I need to go alert the rest of the participants. Good luck!" He sped out of the room, the metal door clicking shut nonchalantly after him. But it soon opened again. "Oh, and I have a message from your teacher. At the end of your routine, you need to hold hands. Just putting it out there." The door was shut again.

"Hold… hands?" Rin let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, dear lord."

"Dear lord indeed." Len agreed.

* * *

Flashing lights blinded the two blonde singers as they stepped onstage awkwardly. They looked towards the cheering crowd, and gulped. Almost half the audience wore their school's navy beige uniforms. Crypton was known for being notoriously large.

"Representing Crypton University, here's Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine with a duet entitled 'Suki, Kirai.'" The crowd's cheering droned out as the lights dimmed. Len looked hurriedly at Rin.

"Um, good luck…"

"You too."

Rin carefully took her first few steps and tilted her head up to face the lights. The music cued, and her bright voice echoed into the auditorium, Len's following shortly after. In that second, their voices entwined, becoming one. She strode across the stage, elegantly, acting out her part as the stubborn girl.

_Mou! Aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu__  
Atama no naka guruguru to mawaru__  
Suki kirai mannaka wa aruno?__  
Semarareru ni taku_

_(Dang it! That guy's confessions__  
Are spinning inside my head__  
Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?__  
I'm forced to make only one choice.)_

Len's face flushed red, and he began his part with a grin on his face.

_Mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa__  
"Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki!__  
Souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina__  
Kodomo wa san nin kanaa_

_(Well! The answer is already decided.__  
"Wedding" That's right- the future is perfect!__  
Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!__  
And about three kids.)_

The audience chuckled as Rin frowned, lightly pretending to slap away Len's hand.

And as suddenly as it had started, Rin found their act ending. _Oh crap, the holding hands part!_ She didn't want to do it…

Suddenly, she felt something warm in her hand, and realized that Len had stopped his routine, and was…

Holding her hand.

Her face turned beet red. _But the show must go on._

_Sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo__  
Sukida igai arienai sukida__  
Suki to kirai owaranai__  
Suki Kirai_

_(I now understand like and dislike - I like you__  
I like you- there's no other - I like you!__  
Like and dislike won't end__  
Like, dislike)_

The song faded into the distance, and the crowd began to applaud. Rin and Len, flustered, took a bow and exited the stage.

"What was that?" She exclaimed, half out of giddiness and relief, after the door had closed and the next competitors had gone onstage.

He grinned. "Improv?"

She grinned with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Rin's bad day.

Wow, I write really slowly. High school is really irritating at times. ; u ; but yeah. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, hopefully I haven't made you guys lose interest LOL. I'll probably be writing a bit more after state testing next month. Love you all. (:

- Stel

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 12

_I'm not particularly fond of spring._

She sneezed and rubbed her nose viciously, reaching for another Kleenex. Rin hated spring. A lot. She wished that she could run around with a torch and burn down all the blossoming trees to the ground. Plus, the weather was so bipolar. One day, it would be bright and sunny, and the next, it would be raining dogs and cats.

Also, there was something else bugging her. Ever since the competition, she hadn't really been able to talk to Len. He'd suddenly… faded out of her life. _It feels weird…_ she wanted to talk to him, but at the same time, she started to not really care. She didn't see him often, and during orchestra – practically the only class they shared – he sat with a few friends and was constantly surrounded by girls, and never came over to see her. Maybe it was the fact that the Crypton team was being given a very, very long break until their next competition, in which all of them would be soloists. There was no need to team up with Len anymore. Rin slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms, looking out the window and at the blue sky. What was this feeling… anger? _Is this it?_ _Is he just a crush, one of those crushes you have for a bit, and then they just go away, like that? Just… like… that. _

"Kagamine!" She was jolted back into reality by a sharp voice. The obese math teacher with pink granny glasses was glaring evilly at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry…" Rin mumbled quietly.

"Don't apologize, what were you doing?"

"Not paying attention?" She said, a bit louder. What does this woman want?

"What?"

"I'm SORRY." She shouted now, feeling irate. She wanted to punch the fat teacher in her lard-like face, and crush those glasses with her fists.

The class stopped talking. Rin shrunk back in her chair, palms sweating. _What did I just do…?_

"Evidently," the teacher said in her squeaky, high-pitched voice. "You are not sorry, and I'm giving you detention tomorrow after class. Your other teachers might play favorites, just because you're on the school team, but _I_ for one don't." She emphasized "I," hissing at her like a venomous serpent.

"I don't care."

With a swish and a tumble of her chair, she stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

_Why so angry?_

She was sprawled out on the bed quietly, golden hair splayed against the soft white sheets, eyes closed, shielding those soft blue eyes.

_Was what I did right?_

So many thoughts streamed through her brain, so many emotions, just a tossed salad of confusion. She had forgotten how much time she'd spent here, but the sun was starting to set outside. _Sunset, prettiness, couples, couples, couples, holding hands, watching the sunset, on the beach, that could've been me and him._

_It's weird enough that I just talked back to a teacher and left a class, yet all I can think of in angst is you. _

She momentarily opened her eyes and flipped over the pillow to lie on the cold side.

There was a knock at the door and she heard Miku's voice. "Hey, Rin, you there?"

"Yeah."

She heard the soft whisper of the opening door, and Miku walked in, carrying a stack of books. "You left these, you know, after the fiasco."

"Thanks for getting them for me… I never want to face _her_ ugly face anymore." Rin rolled over again and grabbed the pillow, clutching it like a stuffed animal.

"Oh god, Rin, what are we going to do with you?" Miku sighed, putting her own bag down and sitting next to the bed. "I mean, are you okay…"

"You know, sometimes I just want to turn into a cat and forget about life and school and singing and love and just eat fish and drink milk all day and just sleep."

"What?"

"I mean, hell, no."

"Because of the teacher?" Miku raised an eyebrow.

"No, guess again."

"Lily."

"Close, but no."

"Le-n."

"Good job, do you want a cookie for that?" Rin grumbled unenthusiastically. Even hearing his name stung her a bit on the inside.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that, I mean, dude, you haven't really _talked _to him for… a month? Two?" Miku sighed again. "Forget and move on, yeah?"

"Easier said than done, Miss "I-have-a-perfect-love-life." She smirked a bit.

"It's not as perfect as it looks." Miku played with a strand of her blue hair. "Trust me, there's a lot that comes with being in a relationship with the supposedly perfect guy. But it's rolling along swimmingly. So well, I guess you're right."

"Admitting defeat is classy." Rin blinked slowly, the words lethargically escaping her mouth. "Say, don't you have a date with Kaito?"

"Later, yeah…" Miku noticed the look on Rin's face. "You're welcome to come along."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to interrupt." _Third wheels are not fun, or needed, anyway._

"If you say so." Miku got up. "Want me to bring dinner to you?"

"No thanks."

"I'll buy dinner for you?"

"No, it's okay."

"Even snacks? Orange soda?"

"Nah."

"Should I bring Len here?"

"Even if you tried, he wouldn't want to come here."

"Suit yourself." Miku frowned. "Get better."

_I won't. _"Thanks."

_Desolation, despair, depression, abandonment, loneliness._

* * *

When she woke up, it was still dark outside. Her clock read "Saturday, 5:24 AM." No classes. She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but her stomach rumbled quietly. Miku was sound asleep. _I think I'll go outside for a stroll._

It was chilly outside. _If I had him then maybe he'd put his arm around me or we'd hold hands and laugh._

Rin turned a corner at the side of the girls' dormitory and began walking towards the boys'. That one time. When he was walking her back to her dorm during the winter, their footprints making a trail in the deep snow. _What was he trying to tell me?_ She glanced at the pavement. The streetlamps in front of her started to flicker and turn off. _Why does this even matter anymore…_

As she walked closer to the entrance, the sun slowly being tugged into the sky, she noticed a faint floaty figure walking out. A girl. Just finished partying, probably. After all, this was college and it was the weekend. A boy emerged after her, calling out a few words to her as she walked off. Rin stuffed her hands in her pockets and squinted, trying to make out who they were.

She supposed it didn't come as a surprise when she saw Len smiling at Lily.

In that instant, the world seemed to crash down like she was Atlas holding up the spherical earth on her shoulders, and she couldn't bear the weight anymore. But she couldn't move. Len went back into the building, and Lily began walking towards her.

The sky turned a dark blue.

"What… what are you doing here?" She hobbled over, her words half slurred.

"Nothing…"

"C-course you were doing something," Lily got closer to Rin. She was wearing a pretty dress with someone's jacket slumped over it. "Were you gonna go see Len?"

"No, I was not." Rin felt the anger coming back.

"Well too bad, you pro-," she hiccupped. "-bably were, stop lying you stupid…"

"I'm serious. And you're drunk."

"Too bad, guess what, you go back to your damn mouse hole."

"Excuse me?"

"Back the flip off from him, okay?" Lily pushed her forcefully. "He's _mine._"

_Yours? Since when is anything yours, you slut? _The anger came back. Rin wanted to push her back, but instead just shook her head and turned the other way. She could hear a flurry of insults pelting her from behind, but didn't look back. _Don't listen, don't listen._

But as she walked, her pace quickening, she realized it, she realized this feeling, this unexplainable emotion she couldn't have found words for before.

It was jealousy.


	13. Chapter 13

Nope, totally not a huge hiatus at all. Anyway - good news and bad. It's officially summer break! (That's the good.) Bad news - I'm taking a two semester course over the summer, so I'm going to be back in school for five hours a day for the next month plus. I really do hope to accomplish more writing and bring you guys some good stuff this time of year, but here's my excuse ahead of time. I GOT ADDICTED TO THE LEGEND OF KORRA, BTW. So shout out to my Korra-loving readers! (If there are any, I hope!) If you haven't started watching it yet, GO NOW. It's a great show. Anyhoo, hope everyone is doing well and once again, as always, thank you so much for your support. I apologize that I'm not able to give you as much content to read as much as I'd like to, but thank you for bearing with me. Love you all!

- Grace

* * *

Campus Crush Chapter 13

_You only get hurt if you care._

Eyes closed, Rin sat on the bed and breathed in the sweet, cool spring night air. A full moon hung in the sky, silhouetted by an ominous black sky. Its rays touched her soft face and eyes, streaming down at her in beams from behind the blinds. _Spring is the time for love, so why isn't anything happening...?_

Rather, why was the _reverse_happening? It had been two weeks since she'd seen Len with Lily outside the boys' dormitories that one dawn. Her heart kept sinking lower and lower as she thought more and more, realizing...

That jacket slung over her shoulder was Len's.

And the more she paid attention to it, the more she began to notice that the two were hanging around one another an awful lot. After orchestra, they would stand outside the building together and talk. They'd go to their lockers together before the last class of the day, and afterwards, he'd wait for her in the hallway.

It was weird how much she began to notice, and soon, a question began to arise...

"Are they going out?" Miku balanced her head on her hands, leaning on the table and sipping ice tea. She and Rin had decided to visit a cafe that morning. "Actually, I don't know..."

"Oh, sorry," Rin said, looking to the side. "I thought you'd know, since you know, he and Kaito are buddy-buddy and you know most of the more popular girls around Crypton."

"I can ask for you, but he might think something's up. You know, 'bro-code' stuff." Miku finished the last contents of her drink and pushed the still cold glass away. "But yeah, I can agree with you that something fishy is going on between those two."

"Do you think she's trying to make me jealous?"

"Well, I guess... you haven't talked to her since she was drunk, right?"

"Why would I?" Rin scoffed. "I can't even get close to that bitch without wanting to punch her front teeth in. And I don't plan on it."

"Well, I guess only time will tell now." Miku shrugged.

"I guess it will." _And hell, maybe it will get better…_

* * *

But things never did got better from that point on. It was already the end of spring and the beginning of summer; with that came Crypton's annual dance – which also meant that love-ridden boys would be asking out their female dates flamboyantly. She wanted to ignore everything, but she couldn't. Signs of romance were plastered everywhere like large advertisement billboards.

Not wanting to see anymore crazy couples cuddling, Rin pulled out her phone. A red envelope blinked at her. She opened her inbox.

Mikuloveskaito: 3:45pm (1) – r u in the pavilion?

_Well, this might be worthwhile to see… _

Orangedinorawr: 3:46pm (sent) – Yeah, I'm on the bridge from Building 4, walking to the Pavilion. What's up?

Mikuloveskaito: 3:46pm (1) – whatvr u do dont look down ok

Orangedinorawr: 3:47 (sent) – Lol, you do know that makes me want to look down more, now… right?

Mikuloveskaito: 3:48pm (1) – turn back if u can

Mikuloveskaito: 3:48pm (2) – im serious ok

Orangedinorawr: 3:49pm (sent) – Thanks, but it can't be that bad. I have chemistry there next period, anyway.

Rin closed her phone. Honestly, what could be so bad, looking at how things already were? She forcefully pushed the doors to the topmost floor of the large building, feeling the air conditioner wipe away the signs of warmth on her body. With summer came intense heat… something she also couldn't stand. But as she looked around her, she saw everyone standing near the railing, looking down at the floors below them. A familiar tune floated through the air… what was it… an English song? "I'm Yours," was it? Oh, well, another crazy asking out to the dance. The sound of ukuleles floated through the air. Rin walked towards the railing, and the voice got louder…

Once she laid eyes on what was below, it was like news rolling in like a TV station, flashing "LIVE NOW FROM THE SCENE!"

Naturally, it had to be her little golden-haired ray of sunshine strumming away and singing, his soothing voice echoing around the spacious, domed building. Next to him? A gorgeous girl with makeup caking her face and a gleaming smile. _Li… _She turned on her phone again.

Mikuloveskaito: 4:07pm (1) – im so sorry.

"And that," Rin muttered, "is how things go from bad to worse."

* * *

In the last few months, Room 108 had become her safe haven. Partially because there was food, and places to curl up and fall asleep while moping miserably. But not many other people dropped by, either, and what Rin needed the most now was alone time. She didn't want to disturb the others, they were busy enough. The last thing they needed was a girl with problems. Luka had become focused on her studies more than usual – Teto had taken up an interest in none other than engineering – Miku spent most of her time with Kaito. And Rin, herself, naturally, just let herself slide. After chemistry, which she dozed through, lost in thought, she took the walk of shame back to her dormitory and slumped down on a red leather armchair.

_So, it's true. So, he does like her. _

Suspicious were confirmed, and her heart took a tumble. _I really don't want to be depressed. Really. But this… you've fallen too deep, and now you can't get up. And the only person that can help you now is just… yourself._

What next? Training season for another upcoming competition was coming up soon – so soon. Rin looked over to Miku's calendar hanging loosely on the wall. Miku had been marking down the days until Team Crypton would meet in turquoise Sharpie. _Three… four… weeks. _A month. She had a month before, maybe, she'd have to talk to Len again, even if they didn't need to team up. And looking at how things were going now, she didn't know if she could do it. While Miku was screaming excitedly about the day, Rin herself never wanted it to come.

A straight face will always do, no matter how depressed you are. _And so be it, _she thought.

A small trickle of new students came in that month, and something in Rin told her that it might be an opportunity for something new. But she hadn't seen anyone even close to making her happier. They were all average. Nothing like Len. It felt so hypocritical to compare every guy she saw to him, but it was hard to get his image out of her head. And so, things continued like so…

Until she saw a figure stroll into English next Monday morning. White adhesive over one cheek, like he had been in a fight, unkept golden hair, and a sleek, tall handsome profile. She stared at him over, and as he walked down the aisle, he spoke in a sweet, British accent.

"My name is Oliver."


	14. Chapter 14

Am I updating fast enough? D: I just finished my first semester of World History, three more weeks to go. And I just got a new computer, so here's to writing fanfics in bed and other areas around the house that aren't anywhere near my table! Okay, but that's besides the point. I THINK there will be a few more chapters (planning on around 3-5? Who knows how long that'll take). It's been a while since I started this fanfiction, and I can't believe I'm still writing it. But that's a good thing. Anyway, read on and leave criticism, reviews, whatever! Thanks for your support!

- Grace

* * *

"That's the third time this week!"

The teacher shrieked with rage, and Rin looked to her left, but the pile of messy yellow hair did not lift from the table. She smiled. The new kid Oliver was - to be bluntly put - amazing. Since he'd appeared in her third period class, everything had become more bearable. Did she really have a... crush on him? Even she wasn't sure. There was this feeling of guilt stirring inside her. _Am I doing this because I like him, or is because I'm trying to forget Len?_

Speaking of Len, he was doing dashingly. The dance had passed by last week, and of course Rin hadn't gone. It was alright; she and Luka had a movie marathon until the early hours of the morning, gossiping and shoving ungodly amounts of popcorn into their mouths. And that's the way she would have rather had it. Looking at Len brought back unpleasant thoughts, and she knew that she'd be much better off without him.

And Oliver, well... _he's like Len v. 2.0. _Rin didn't know how she'd thought of that, but it sounded like a good way to prove his worth. He was tall, his hair was extremely messy, and he always had this confident smile on his face. They had talked once or twice. And the best part was that he sat next to her, and would occasionally lift his head up to ask her what was going on in class. Now was one of those instances.

"Hey, Kagamine," he muttered, finally taking his head off his folded arms. "What're we doing?"

_Oh, jesus. _"Uhh..." she pointed meekly at the teacher and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... sorry."

"Detention, Oliver." The teacher pursed her lips and continued to teach the lesson.

He turned to Rin and laughed assuredly. "It's alright, I always get in trouble for these kinds of things."

"Oh... nice?" _Quick, stop being so awkward!_ Her words were stuck in her throat.

"Hey, I was wondering," he continued, running a hand through his hair, "Could we exchange numbers or something? 'Cause I never remember what the homework is..."

_HE'S ASKING FOR YOUR NUMBER, WOMAN._

"Well... you could IM me too, since my phone isn't really good for texting..." It was true though, her phone was horrible, and she was too lazy to get an upgrade.

"Sure," he smiled, "Uh, I'll find you on Facebook?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Great."

"Can I have your number anyway?"

She was screaming inside. _This is the start of something, oh god, oh god, oh god. _"Alright." She tore off a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it, then passed it over to his desk.

"Thanks, I'll call you later today."

The teacher turned around and scowled. "Kagamine, if you don't stop talking to Oliver, then I'll be seeing _both _of you in detention this Friday."

After she had returned to writing the lesson on the chalkboard, they turned to each other and shared a smile.

* * *

"Three weeks left!" Miku added another few X's to her calendar with the turquoise sharpie. "I'm stoked. Wonder what we'll be performing this time?"

"Hopefully something good, I didn't exactly like the songs last year." Rin wasn't good at songwriting - the words would come to her, and as she tried to write them out, they'd fade and turn into a puddle of goop.

"Mine were fine, I guess." Miku smiled. "I'm really looking forward to duets with Kai though." Rin didn't get why she had bothered not saying his full name. _Pet names. _What would she call Oliver? _Oli? _No, that seemed ridiculous. _Stop thinking that far ahead, all he asked for was your number..._

"So, are you going to be alright with... you know who?" Miku broke her thoughts.

"I guess." Rin shrugged, going over to the pantry and taking out a stack of Oreos. "I don't really care about him... I think I've kinda moved on."

"That's good, to who?" Miku set down her sharpie and asked.

"This kid, his name's Oliver..." Rin began to explain him, stumbling over her words. "And he asked for my number today," she finished.

Miku nodded. "Good job, he sounds like less of an ass then Len."

"I guess."

"Hey, you have to admit that he's being a total jerk to you. He's ignoring you, he's infatuated with another girl, and he isn't even bothering to say sorry."

"The thing is, I figured," Rin began, "I shouldn't complain so much. Because we didn't even have something together."

"No, I'm pretty sure he did like you. He was just too shy, and so were you."

"No proof."

"Kaito."

Rin sighed. "You can't be serious..."

"I am," Miku said defiantly. "And there might be second chances. So don't give up hope so quickly. Even if he's with Lily. You can like this Oliver guy all you want, but just listen to what your head tells you and don't get wrapped up in this business too much."

"Sure." Rin replied, and opened the bag of Oreos. "I'll consider it, but for now, I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright," Miku got off the bed. "Going over to Gumi's dorm, she's sick, and Luka's out this week."

"Have fun." Rin pulled apart an Oreo and licked the icing off.

"I will."

The door shut, and Rin lay on the bed munching on the cookie. The room was silent for a few seconds, and then her phone rang. "Unknown number," the caller ID said. She picked it up.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey, this is Oliver."

"Oh, hey." She swallowed the remaining bits of her cookie and grinned.

"You free?"

"Yeah."

"So... what's up?"

"Well..." She began, and from there, she hoped that she would never run out of things to tell him.

* * *

"Len, are you alright?"

She asked attentively, her voice sweet and soft like rose petals.

"I'm fine."

They were sitting together on a bench on the campus park. Lily swept back her lustrous hair and flashed a bright grin at him. "Just checking." He smiled back at her. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love being with you..."

Len looked ahead. A lot had been on his mind. Yes, Lily was his supposed girlfriend. Yes, he did like her. Yes, he _was _happy. And Rin? _She's fine on her own._ He had seen her talking to the new guy - was it Oliver? - during passing periods. _She's alright. She's doing well without me. I left because she didn't know I loved her. I couldn't tell her. And now, we're both taken, or so it appears. But... could I have been happier?_

"Len?" Lily looked up at him. "Don't you love being with me, too?"

_What's done is done, and now I'm content._

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, I do."

He supposed it wasn't really a lie.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, this is going to seem ridiculous, but I think it's about time I started writing Campus Crush again! I started this story nearly three years ago. To those of you who I told that I'd update soon, I AM SO SORRY. I'm a junior in HS now, so things have been pretty rough these past few years. But without further ado, I present to you the fifteenth chapter!

Shoutout to those of you who have been here waiting forever. I was really touched to see that people were still reviewing and asking me to update. More chapters are to come! :)

- Stella/Gracie

* * *

Her fingers slowly separated, her cheeks turning a peach pink, her mouth muttering a shy goodbye. She walked off in the opposite direction, towards the dull, beige-colored building, with its peeling paint and dirt stains. He stood there, watching her as she traveled off, his fingers still tingling, now left in the cold.

Rin and Oliver had been dating for two months now, but there was something that just wasn't right. Rin knew it. Oliver loved her. Every day, they would exchange a quick hello in the morning hallways, embrace, and leave. At lunch, they would sit together in the courtyards and admire the scenery of the school; even though it was winter, they both agreed that there was something beautiful to be seen in the bleakness. And after, he would walk her to class, where they would exchange their last goodbye of the day. Sometimes, they would go on dates. To cafes, to museums, even hiking, at one point.

But there was something missing. She just couldn't figure it out.

Rin's last performance had gone well, as planned. Once she was on the stage, she felt invincible. As she sang her heart out, nothing could bring her down. Every note, every word she sang brought her up and lifted her spirits. That night, she took second place, only conquered by Miku, a loss she could tolerate. And to her greatest surprise, Len didn't show up. _Maybe he's quitting for sure, she pondered for countless nights. Maybe Lily's all he needs. Maybe he's already decided that his passion is worth one girl._ And she just left it at that. She didn't want to think about Lily or Len. But that was the most terrible part; in the smallest corner of her mind, just wasn't over it.

But it was nearing Christmas, and Rin tried to throw aside these thoughts. As she looked outside her window, wrapped in a quilt, she saw the courtyard strung with lights, the evergreen trees full of blinking bulbs and tinsel, the railings wrapped with ribbons.

"The school committee did it really nicely this year, didn't they?" Miku came up behind her and perched her elbows on the windowsill. "It really does like a winter wonderland."

"That's true," Rin said, still staring out into the distance. The silence between them lingered, thick in the air. Miku could tell that she was stressed, but she didn't want to ask why just yet.

"Hey... Rin, I heard Luka's sick. She didn't come to classes this morning. Do you wanna make some food for her and bring it down?" Miku said, breaking the tension. "You can try cooking again!"

"O-oh sure," Rin said, startled. "But cooking...? After last time?"

_"RIN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Miku threw the windows open screaming, "CHRIST, IF THE SMOKE DETECTOR GOES ON, WE'RE DONE FOR!" _  
_"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmYGOD," Rin panicked, scrunching up her hair as she saw the grey smoke rolling out of the stove. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" All she wanted to do was make cookies. An unpleasant, screeching noise echoed through the hallways. _

_"RIN, YOU'RE NEVER COOKING AGAIN!" Miku said, trying frantically to fan away the smoke with her apron. "NEVER."_

Miku smiled, though reluctantly. "Sure, why not?"

A pinch of salt. A dash of pepper. A can of broth. Miku now carefully supervised her every move, lighting the stove and making sure Rin wasn't left alone at any time. And as simple as that, Rin had concocted up a bowl of chicken broth. "So maybe you're not the biggest cooking failure in the world," Miku laughed as they travelled down the hall to Luka's room. She knocked softly on the door. "Luka? Teto?"

The door opened a crack to reveal Teto's timid face. "Oh heyy... this might not be a good time."

"Oh, we're just here to deliver Chef Rin's soup," Miku exclaimed proudly. "It'll only be one second."

"No, I really don't think this is a good time..."

But it was too late. Miku, curious at what Teto was hiding, flung the door open to reveal...

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" She squinted at the purple-haired guy sitting on Luka's bed. "Whoa whoa whoa. Guys aren't allowed in this building!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Gakupo said, winking at her. "Lowkey. Lowkey."

_Oh yeah. They're actually talking to each other again._ In some tragic twist of fate, Gakupo and Gumi had ended it. Something about her picking video games over him. But, Rin supposed, it was all in the grand scheme of things, and for Luka's health. But wait...

"Hey, you're not actually sick, are you..." Rin slowly said, placing the bowl of soup down reluctantly. "Are you ditching school?"

"Relax, it's only one day," Luka said, stretched out on the bed, her TV blaring with her favorite sitcom. "I probably won't do it again."

Rin sighed. "So I guess I made soup for nothing."

"I uh... I'll drink it for sure. I gotchu, girl." Luka smiled at her.

"So I'll guess we came in the middle of something?" Miku said, her hand still behind her on the doorknob, taking a step backwards.

"Wha- oh no, I was just coming to uh, visit." Gakupo said, grinning. "Nothing going on. Cool. Yeah."

"M'kay, if you say so," Miku said, opening the door again. "I'll keep it lowkey. Don't worry."

"Bye Luka. Feel better," Rin said. As the door was about to close, she heard Gakupo.

"Bye Rin!"

"Lord, what was that about?" Rin snidely said. "Are they dating now?"

"Who even knows," Miku grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe she's ditching school. I can't respect people like that. For sure, this won't be the last time."

"Yeah," Rin said. "At least Gakupo didn't ditch, though. He's in my class."

"That's slightly relieving, I guess. I don't even know what's going on anymore with anyone," Miku sighed. "But that reminds me... do you wanna go out somewhere Friday night? And make it a double date with Kaito and Oliver? You know, since so much is going on, I think we need some time to relax."

"Yeah, that would be great," Rin said. But... _Oliver_... somehow, she didn't like seeing him, and she couldn't explain it. She liked him, but at the same time, she didn't. Maybe it just needed a little more time. "Yeah, a date would definitely be a great idea."

"So we're on," Miku smiled. She stopped to open the door, and Rin walked into the room. "Kaito's been wanting to go out recently, but his grades... oh god, he needs major help. You know, I've been reading through all his essays..."

But by then, she'd already lost Rin to the waves of thoughts crashing down in her mind. As she stared out into the dark sky, the lights twinkling, the ruckus of life below in the courtyard, she worried.


	16. Chapter 16

HELLO GOOD PEOPLE, I AM BACK. As I finish up junior year, I'll finally have time to write! I know it's been terribly slow, but please bear with me. There are some pretty interesting things to come, and I know this chapter in particular is a little short, but I promise that I'll write more in the near future. I'm trying to experiment with different writing styles and strategies to make my creative writing a little more interesting, so I hope you guys might pick that up too. Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, critiques, and support! PLEASE ENJOY :)

- Stella/Grace

* * *

"I don't think this is gonna work," she said.

They sat inside the cafe, both staring out the glass windows into the busy city street. Outside, it was raining, as bikers dashed by and pedestrians slowly shuffled on the charcoal pavement.

Between the two, it was silent.

For Rin, it was an eternity. Oliver continued to stare outside, his face complacent. She darted a glance at him every so often, but it was unchanging. _Crap_, she thought to herself. _Was it really the right time to break it to him? But..._

In the last few weeks, she'd been plagued by the feelings and thoughts that ran through her brain, the doubt that, perhaps... she didn't love him as much as she wanted to. But a part of her told her that with time, her affection would come back and that all of this pain and suffering would be for nothing. She could've just shut her mouth, but she felt that voicing her feelings might've been better.

After all, there was no point in hiding it.

She continued to look out the window, but to her surprise, she felt a soft touch on her fingers. Oliver had slipped his hand over to entwine it with hers.

"I... think we shouldn't break up." He finally said, with a resolute voice. "I love you too much for that to happen. It's been four months, the _best_ four months of my time at Crypton-no, the best four months of my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you."

_I..._

Her heart skipped a beat and suddenly, she felt the red rush back into her face. "I... I love you too. This was all a mistake. Let's stay together, I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry." He looked at her again and smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. "We're good."

They proceeded to stare out the window. She didn't let go of his hand.

_I'm not going to lose him like I lost you._

* * *

There was a disturbance in the air, thick and full of tension. Len could feel it creep around the room, even as the affectionate blonde next to him clung onto his arm like ivy, her head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't endearing, it was suffocating; her grip felt as if she were trying to sever his arm. He became aware of his heavy breathing, as if he was truly being asphyxiated.

Yet, he said nothing.

Maybe it was because he loved her, or at least tried his best to do so. No matter how many nights she stumbled down the stairs, too drunk to hold herself upright, no matter how many times she snarled at him for talking to another girl, no matter how many fits she threw because he had come home late from practice, he had tried. He'd been there, helping her down the stairs, carefully placing his jacket on her bare shoulders on chilly nights, consoling her and promising that he'd always be there for her. He wanted to believe so badly that she was right for him... no, why was he _believing_? If he really loved her, wouldn't accept all of her flaws without hesitation?_ Oh god... _

He stared straight ahead at the crisp white walls, his path of sight fixated, pondering, a glint of doubt reflected in his soft blue eyes. They'd come so far that it just seemed terrible that now that he was feeling this way, a way he thought he'd never feel again. But if it was meant to be, it would be.

The clock quietly beeped, signalling midnight. Len glanced at the ominous red numbers and sighed. "Lily, I'm gonna go now." He gently tried to pry her fingers off of his arm, but to no avail.

"I don't want you to leave... why can't you stay tonight?"

"I've got an exam tomorrow and I think I need to study a little more before I take it," Len said, standing up. Lily's grip intensified.

"I want you to stay."

"I really can't," he insisted. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'll make it up to you."

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a squinty, daunting glare. "That's what you always say, but do you ever?"

"Please stop. You're too tired. You need sleep. It's for the best." He finally shed off her grasp and slowly drew the covers over. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay? I promise I'll be there."

She didn't reply as he backed out of the room. He closed the door feeling terrible, but he just had to get away for the time being. As he walked down the hallway, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders, lost in thought, he suddenly heard someone walking towards him.

It was Oliver. As they walked past each other, Len mustered a small smile and a bleak "Hey," which was returned. But inside, Len was bubbling with questions. He wanted to ask how Rin was doing. He wanted to ask if she still had her obsession with oranges, or whether or not her favorite song was still her favorite song, or how she was doing in her classes. Maybe even offer to help if she wasn't doing well. He wanted to ask how she was preparing for the All-Star sing-offs in a couple of weeks; what was she singing? What did she do over break? What was she reading? Had she seen the latest movie, or was she planning to? How was her friendship with Miku doing? What hobbies does she still have?

_Truly, was she happy?_

But he couldn't. The Rin he knew when they both locked eyes at Crypton that crisp morning, the Rin he fell in love with was probably dead and gone. Inside, he only cared about the old Rin: the girl who had awkwardly proclaimed her love for oranges and bananas on the first day, who had stuttered every other sentence, yet seemed so passionate and determined in her own unique way. He had fallen in love with an ancient fossil of the present girl who wasn't his Rin anymore, but Oliver's Rin. And that's how it would be.

Even as he pushed open the door of the dorms and walked out into midnight air, descending down the concrete steps and tracing the curving path, the matrix of questions and thoughts and speculations crowded his head. But as he reached his destination and grabbed for the golden door handle, he had decided on his final resolution. Rin was gone forever; there was no point in thinking about something lost. And as for Lily...

_I'm not going to lose her like I lost you._


	17. Chapter 17

Holy jeez, I finally cranked it out. Bit of a longer chapter this time. I feel like writing more, so _maybe _there won't be a two-month break in between chapters this time ;) also, took some time to read through the reviews - thanks to everyone who left them! You guys make me laugh :') this is why I love writing. Thank you all for your continued interest in this behemoth I started so long ago. It's coming, y'all. It's coming.

- Grace

* * *

Tapping her foot, Rin quietly hummed along to the accompaniment, softly creasing the page with her grip. The gentle tones of the piano flooded her ears, and her head bobbed up and down to the rhythm. After the song had ended, she looked up at her coach.

"I feel like you like this one," Meiko said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do," she nervously grinned and replied quietly. "It's nice."

"Then it's decided, you'll sing this," Meiko nodded in acceptance and scanned the score. Rin breathed in a sigh of relief and felt her anxiety melting away. Finally, she'd found something she liked, something that resonated with her personality. Now all she had to do was perform it...

"Except there's well, one problem..."

Her attention snapped back to her mentor. "What?"

"The score calls for a duet, rather than a solo." Meiko pursed her lips in frustration. "I don't think you should sing this unless you have a partner. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Miku?" Rin asked hopefully.

Meiko scrunched up her face. "As much as I'd love to fulfill your request, Miku is already singing a solo, and we're looking for a lower voice. Let me check..." Rin was exasperated. Just when she'd found her perfect piece, she'd have to share it with someone else. _But who could that someone be? _She stared at the floor, her heart beat slowly increasing.

"Ah, perfect. It seems that Len doesn't have a song yet. His lesson is next, so if you want to duet with him, you need to let me know right now."

Rin raised her head slowly, her face paling. The palpitations in her chest raced, thumping, the buzz in her head turning into a deafening roar. She looked back down at the floor. _Oh god_, she thought. Of all the people, it just had to be him. She absolutely couldn't, no matter what...

"Rin?"

Meiko was looking at her, concerned. "Ah, there's only a minute or two left until the next class. So do you want the duet or not?"

"Actually, it might be easier if I just pick another piece over this week." Rin mustered a small smile and glanced at her coach. "Can I get back to you by the next practice?"

"I trust you to get it done," Meiko said, nodding once more and standing up from the piano bench. "So I'll see you next Monday?"

"Of course," Rin replied, standing up from the cracked blue chair, which creaked comfortingly. As she walked out the door, she heard Meiko say mutter something quietly.

"You know, Rin and Len sound great together. It would've been perfect."

Her cheeks were flushed an obnoxious red as she skittered down the hallway, failing to notice the tall figure that stood to the side of the door, raising an eyebrow as he watched her fast walk down farther and farther away until she'd sunk below the staircase and disappeared from view.

Len felt a little uneasy as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

_It would've been perfect._

Lying on her bed, staring at the blank ceiling, she blinked slowly. _It would have been perfect. _She felt restless, her face still flushed from her anxiety in the hallway. Of course Meiko hadn't meant it that way, but she felt as if those words applied outside of her singing predicament. But maybe... that was just her insecurity shining through. That feeling of worry that plagued her every now and then had been recurring more and more recently, hitting her like a wave coming back to shore; that morning, as she had sat inside the coffee shop alone trying to study for her final, a caramel macchiato sitting next to her textbook, she had felt it. She had thought about the cafe and the rain on the sidewalk and Oliver and the doubt that escaped her lips and into the cool air. Her heart had hurt, panged with a dash of anger and sadness and _doubt _and she just couldn't figure it out.

In that moment, she felt helpless, but as she laid alone in her room as the sun slowly reclined behind the horizon, she suddenly felt hopeful. Because she _knew _what it was, the doubt, the anger, the sadness despite being with Oliver. It had a face, and a voice, a smile, a name...

_Len Kagamine, you are the root of all my problems. _

Rin closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, sighing. _Shit, shit shit, shit, shit... _she had avoided the reason because she didn't want to admit it was him all along. She wanted to believe it was her own relationship and maybe Oliver, but all along, it was him, because after all, she missed him, and it hurt like hell. It had been so long, yet _why _did it still matter to her? Why should she care about a boy who had been in her life for such a short time and had simply left for Lily? _Lily..._

She didn't want to think about the unspeakable evil that had manifested itself in a human body, so she turned over and grabbed her DS on the nightstand. Maybe gaming would take the feelings away. Powering it on, she waited until the menu flashed on the screen, then tapped her friend list, her eyes fixated on the pixelated screen. _1 Friend Online_. She wasn't surprised to see it was Gumi, who of _course _could only be gaming at this time of day - or rather, any time of day. Smirking, she scrolled through the friends list, until she saw the last entry...

Next to the dumb Mii he'd made for himself with the overly wide eyes and dumb grin that paralleled his own, his name stood out: the three letters she hated the most. She sighed and looked under his card. _Last Online: 6 hours ago. _Rin closed the lid and placed it back on the nightstand. It seemed that not even gaming could take her mind away from _that _entity.

Rin had no idea how long she had lay on the bed, alone with her thoughts. The sky dimmed and she curled up, exhausted and unable to function. _Whatever happens, I'll deal with it in the morning_.

After all, there was always a tomorrow.

* * *

"I was going to talk to her today, you know," he said indignantly, sweeping his blonde hair back. "But she just walked away like no tomorrow." Kaito nodded empathetically, picking up the extra large soda and consuming one-fourth of it with one gulp. Len picked up his taco and unwrapped it, taking a huge bite out of its side as half its contents spilled out onto the wrapper. "Holy _hell_, why do tacos have to be so hard to eat?" He slumped back in the chair, rejected. "Why is life so hard?"

"I don't know man," Kaito said, taking another gulp before reaching for his steak burrito. "I don't know."

"Help me out here, senpai." Len reached for the battered remains of his food, poking it around with a fork before scooping it up. "What do I do?"

"She's in a relationship, and you're in a relationship. I thought it would be pretty obvious, since you guys only split because you found better people, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Len sighed. "I've tried so hard. I've spent like, every day with her. _Hours _with her. I've looked after her every party, every night she's decided to go crazy and drink her worries away. I've tried, but she's still not happy, and neither am I."

It was silent for a while, as Len ate scraps of his deceased taco and Kaito continued to drink. "Well... is she happy?"

"I wouldn't know," he said, sighing. "I guess? We just faded away after, you know, Lily..."

"Why didn't you ever make up with her?"

"I just... she was mad. I could see it. And then she had Oliver, she didn't need me anymore, so you know, I guess it's a little okay that we just split."

Kaito put his hands on the table. "Len, it's obvious you're not happy. It's also obvious you still feel _something _for Rin. I don't know how strong that something is, but if it's one thing I've learned, you need to follow your heart. Or you'll never be happy."

"Is this the end, then?" Len asked. "With Lily. She won't be happy..."

"She isn't content to begin with, and she treats you like shit. You need to move on. Make up with Rin. At the very least, just be friends with her again. Then maybe you won't tear yourself in half over the loose ends you refused to tie back then."

"True," Len said. "True. But when should I do it?"

"Now is as good as ever," Kaito said, slamming his now-finished drink on the table. "Like, isn't her complex across the street?"

"Are you sure about this one?" _Is now really the best time? _"I mean, it's almost midnight."_  
_  
"Yolo. As much as I hate to say it, yolo. If you don't fix it now, then when will you ever?"

"If you say so..." he sighed and stood up. "I'll do it."

"Then let's go." Kaito picked up the car keys and stacked the plastic trays on top of one another neatly. "I believe, dude, I believe."

"You're the best," Len muttered. The uneasiness was back, but he realized that it was inevitable; this moment would have come sooner or later. He'd been tired of the same monotonous life that Lily gave him, and Kaito was right. As the car backed out of the parking lot and sped down the road, the lights momentarily brightening his vision, he knew that soon, it would be all over.

"We're here."

The building looked ominous as ever... well, after all, he couldn't remember the last time it had looked welcoming.

Kaito unlocked the door. "Go and do what you need to do."

Len slid out and faced him. "Let's hope she doesn't kill me first."

He slammed the door and began to walk towards the steps.

One hand on the door handle and one hand in his pocket, he took a deep breath and pulled.

_I won't hide from it anymore._


End file.
